1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are games in which a character is positioned in a virtual game space to fight against an enemy character, such as a game called “Valkyries in the Twilight” by DeNA Co. Ltd. (http://www.mbga.jp/pc/html/sg_valk/index.html), for example.
However, in this kind of game, the player can only control positioning of the character in the virtual game space and there is a problem in that the player cannot become sufficiently interested.
Further, there are games in which a special effect is generated by a gesture composed of a trace of a pointing operation of a player, such as “Pokémon (registered trademark) ranger optical trace” by Nintendo Co. Ltd. (http://www.pokemon.co.jp/special/ranger3/), for example).
However, in this kind of game, the operation content only relies on the shape of the trace composing the gesture so that there is not enough variation for the player to become sufficiently interested.
Further, a function called a “mouse gesture” is known by which an application operation of a user is assisted by a gesture composed of a trace of a pointing operation.
However, in this kind of game as well, similar to the above described “Pokémon (registered trademark) ranger optical trace”, the operation content only relies on the shape of the trace composing the gesture and there is a problem in that a response cannot be flexibly changed in accordance with a context of application.
Further, conventionally, in a battle scene in a role-playing game (RPG) or the like, a player (user) may select in advance characters to participate in a battle from a character list of characters possessed by the player, or may select characters to participate in the battle for each battle (or each battle turn in the battle) (see Patent Document 1, for example).
However, there is a problem in that a response cannot be flexibly changed in accordance with a context of application.